Italien
thumb|220pxItalien ist ein Land der Erde und befindet sich in Europa. Überblick Italien ist ein Land im Süden Europas und zum größten Teil vom Mittelmeer umgeben. Im Norden befinden sich die Alpen, im Osten die Apenninen. Durch den Einfluss des Mittelmeeres ist das Land von einem mediterranen Klima gezeichnet. Bewohner * Sibylla * Feldfeen * Regenbogenensemble ** Orlando * Critty Orte * Sibyllinische Berge * Sibyllas Grotte Winx Club Staffel 4= Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises suchen in der Folge "Sibyllas Grotte" die Winx auf, um sich ihnen zu ergeben. Dafür erbitten sie den Schutz der Winx. Diese reisen zusammen mit Roxy und den Hexern nach Italien, um dort Sibylla, die Großfee der Gerechtigkeit aufzusuchen. Sie landen in den Sibyllinischen Bergen, wo sie sich auf die Suche nach Sibyllas Grotte machen. Während sie durch den Wald laufen werden sie von Feldfeen beobachtet. Kurze Zeit später finden sie eine Gruppe tanzender Feldfeen an einem Berghang und begrüßen diese. Doch die Feldfeen erkennen, dass die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises bei ihnen sind und fliehen. Kurz darauf beginnt ein Felssturz niederzugehen, den die Feldfeen verursacht haben. Roxy rettet Bloom im letzten Moment vor einem herabstürzenden Felsen. Als der Felssturz aufgehört hat, begeben sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach Sibyllas Grotte. Auch in der Grotte warten Herausforderungen auf die Winx, doch sie meistern alle und gelangen zu Sibylla, die sie freundlich empfängt und die Hexer bei sich aufnimmt. In der Folge "Ein Turm aus Eis" steht Sibylla zusammen mit den Hexern und ein paar Feldfeen um das Bett von Duman herum. Die Feldfeen kümmern sich um ihn, doch ihre Magie kann Duman nicht heilen. Im Fieberwahn beginnt Duman plötzlich zu sprechen und sagt, dass der Schwarze Kreis ihr Untergang sein wird. Sibylla wird misstrauisch und will von Ogron wissen, was Duman damit meint. Ogron meint jedoch nur, dass Duman Ruhe braucht. Anagan macht den Vorschlag, dass sie die Feen holen, wenn es Duman schlechter geht. Diese gehen auch daraufhin. Die Winx versammeln sich erneut in der Folge "Blooms Prüfung" mit Sibylla, den Feldfeen und den Hexern in Sibyllas Grotte, wo die Winx von Morganas Racheabschwörung berichten. Sibylla freut sich über Morganas Entscheidung, da sie gerecht ist. Auch Ogron will Morganas Forderung nachkommen und den Schwarzen Kreis selbst übergeben. Doch Bloom wirkt nicht glücklich. Sie muss an die Prophezeiung denken und glaubt, dass sie Duman oder eine von ihnen betreffen könnte. Doch ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. In der Folge "Die schwarze Gabe" machen sich die Winx, Roxy und die Spezialisten auf den Weg zu Sibylla, um dort die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises abzuholen und zu Morgana zu bringen, damit sie dort ihr gerechtes Urteil bekommen. Am Eingang von Sibyllas Grotte werden sie von einer Feldfee begrüßt, welche sie durch die Grotte zu Sibylla führt. Sibylla freut sich die Mädchen wiederzusehen und auch die Spezialisten kennenzulernen. Die Hexer betreten ebenfalls den Raum und Ogron ist erbost, dass die Winx die Spezialisten dabeihaben und wirft den Feen vor, dass sie den Hexern immer noch nicht vertrauen. Bloom versucht zu schlichten und erkundigt sich nach Duman, dem es so schlecht geht, dass er hereingetragen werden musste. Tecna erkennt, dass sich Duman so keiner Gerichtsverhandlung stellen kann und zu einem Arzt muss. Nabu will ihn nach Gardenia bringen und es dort selbst mit seinen mächtigen Zaubern von Andros versuchen. Die Winx sind einverstanden und Bloom übergibt Ogron den Schwarzen Kreis, welchen er Morgana übergeben soll. Sibylla erinnert die Winx an die Prophezeiung der Ätherischen Feen und die Schwarze Gabe, welche nur eine von ihnen einsetzen kann und das nur einmal. Anschließend benutzen die Winx ihre Zoomix-Flügel um mit den Hexern nach Tir na Nog zu reisen. Die Spezialisten treten durch Nabus Portal um mit Duman nach Gardenia zurückzukehren. Nachdem die Erdenfeen in der Folge "Feuer und Eis" die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises besiegt haben und nach Tir na Nog zurückgekehrt sind, verbreitet Morgana zusammen mit den Erdenfeen die Magie erneut auf der Erde. Man sieht, wie sich die Magie auch in Italien vor Sibyllas Höhle ausbreitet. Dabei stehen Sibylla und die Feldfeen am Grotteneingang und sehen zu. |-| Staffel 7= Die Winx erfahren in der Folge "Zurück im Mittelalter" von Roxy, dass es im Mittelalter auf der Erde ein Feentier gegeben hat: Die Kielkatze. Das Tier könnte das Tier mit der ersten Farbe des Universums sein. Da auch Brafilius und Kalshara hinter diesem Tier her sein könnten, reisen die Winx sofort in die Vergangenheit. Dort landen sie im Mittelalter von Italien. In einem Wald entdecken sie lauter Steckbriefe der Kielkatze. Schnell stellen sie fest, dass die Kielkatze von drei Rittern verfolgt wird. Sie verwandeln sich und greifen ein. Dabei stellen sie fest, dass die Menschen damals Magie für etwas Schlechtes gehalten haben und deswegen die Kielkatze verfolgen. Den Winx gelingt es die Wachen in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch auch die Kielkatze ist nun weg. Also machen sie sich auf die Suche nach der Katze. Musa hört dabei ein schönes Lied, dem sie folgt. Sie entdeckt eine Theatergruppe. Diese bekommt in dem Moment Besuch von den Rittern, die sie vor der Kielkatze und Feen warnen. Orlando, der Barde, hat jedoch keine Angst vor der Kielkatze, da er ihr schon mal an Kind begegnet ist. Musa fliegt zurück und erzählt den Winx, dass ihnen Orlando vielleicht weiterhelfen kann. Die Winx nähern sich dem Regenbogenensemble und bitten sie um Hilfe bei der Suche nach der Kielkatze. Orlando sagt ihnen zu bei der Suche zu helfen. Als Revenge sagen sie zu beim Theaterstück mitzuspielen. Zu Beginn der "Die Feenkatze" kommt das Ensemble im Dorf an und trägt ihr Stück vor. Währenddessen kommt Brafilius in der Vergangenheit an. Er greift in das Stück ein und lässt die Winx schweben, sodass die Ritter Verdacht schöpfen. Sie wollen die Feen festnehmen, doch Orlando beschützt sie und ermöglicht den Winx die Flucht. Brafilius verfolgt sie, während Orlando sie zur Kielkatze führt. An einem See macht er Halt. Er spielt ein besonderes Lied, wodurch die Kielkatze angelockt wird. Brafilius beschwört Wassermonster herauf, die versuchen die Kielkatze gefangen zu nehmen. Das gelingt ihnen zwar nicht, aber die Kielkatze läuft weg, sodass Brafilius sie verfolgen kann. Unterdessen verwandeln sich die Winx und versuchen Orlando zu retten. Musa gelingt dies, doch dafür wird sie von dem Monster gefangen genommen. Orlando will ihr helfen, doch Musa schickt ihn die Kielkatze zu retten. Diese läuft in die Arme der Ritter, jedoch greift Brafilius ein und schüttelt die Wachen ab. Doch bevor er seinen dunklen Diamanten richtig zum Einsatz bringen kann, unterbricht ihn Orlando. Am See kämpfen die Winx immer noch mit den beiden Wassermonstern. Musa kommt wieder frei und sucht nach Orlando. Flora bekommt Unterstützung von der Weide am Seeufer und benutzt ihre Butterflix-Kräfte. Sie setzt ihren Zauber "Natur, sprich zu mir" ein, sodass die Weide die Wassermonster besiegen kann. Unterdessen treibt Brafilius seinen Spaß mit Orlando, doch Musa kann ihn retten. Musa nutzt ihren speziellen Butterflix-Zauber "Melodie der Feen: Klang der Natur" und nimmt Brafilius gefangen. Anschließend verbindet sie sich mit Critty, von der sie erfährt, dass sie nicht das gesuchte Feentier ist. Zurück im Dorf kann das Regenbogenensemble das Stück zu Ende aufführen. In dem Stück überreicht Orlando Musa Critty, getarnt als Krone. Zusammen verschwinden die Winx und kehren mit Critty in die Gegenwart zurück. Galerie Italien Staffel 7 01.png Italien Staffel 7 03.png Italien Staffel 7 04.png See in Italien.png Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Orte (Winx Club) Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Italien en:Italy